jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup
''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends go Finding Dory ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by Ren the God of Humor, Aaron the Meerkat and Tigerman531. Plot The Justice Guardians and Team Berk reunite with Marlin, Nemo and Dory, who is starting to remember her parents. Now with Marlin, Nemo, Jaden, Jeffrey, Hiccup and their friends tagging along, Dory goes on a journey to find her parents. Trivia *Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian, Starlight Glimmer and Manaphy will guest star in this. *This marks the debut of Lapis Lazuli, a new member of Team Berk. *At the end, Manaphy will join the team. *Last Laugh For Tonight: **Waldorf: Well they found Nemo and now they found Dory! **Statler: Hmmmmm. Maybe next they can help us find a way off of YouTube!! **(Both laugh) Scenes Prologue: Reunion * (The Justice Guardians arrive at a beach) * Jeffrey: Well, if my calculations are right, we should be a few miles near Marlin and Nemo's home. * Tammy: Really? * Lapis: Oh, we're at the whole ocean. * Jeffrey: Yep. * Jaden: *smiles* It's been a while since we've seen them. We should visit. *DJ: How? We can't...well, you know... *Xion: *smiles* That's easy. *(The teams watch as Xion turns into her mermaid form) *Filburt: Oh, I wish I could swim, but I don't have flippers. *Twilight: Not to worry, Filburt. I've been working on a spell that can take care of that for us. *Filburt: Really? *May: *smiles as she watches the ocean* *Merman-Jaden: *smiles and approaches the sea anemone* Hello? Anyone home?! *Merman-Jeffrey: *smiles* *(A familiar little clownfish comes out) *Nemo: ...!!!!! *smiles widely* Jaden?!? Jeffrey?!? Hiccup?!? *Merman-Jeffrey: *smiles* Hi, Nemo. *Nemo: *smiling* Daddy!!!! Dory!!! Look who's back!!!! *Marlin: *comes out* Nemo, what's going--? Jaden!! Jeffrey!! Hiccup!! *Mermaid-Alexis: *giggles* Surprise. *Mermaid-Xion: *giggles* *Dory: *comes out* What's with all the screaming? Is he ocean going dry? 'Cause just yesterday it ..... *smiles* Hi! I'm Dory! *Merman-Jeffrey: *smiles* Still forgetful as ever. *Merman-Hiccup: She still is. *Merman-Jesse: Come on, Dory. We know you have short-term memory loss, but you gotta recognize us. *Dory: .......... Are you relatives of Nemo? *Mermaid-Astrid: Oh vey. *Marlin: *rolls his eyes* Yeah. It's relatives of ours. We're having a family reunion. Please! If this was my family, it would be dysfunctional!! Think harder, Dory!! *Mermaid-Xion: I'm Xion. Remember? *Merman-Snotlout: Hey! Can't you remember in your noggin?! *Bartok: Don't you remember? Sydney? *Dory: Sydney? .........!!!!!! *suddenly remembers everything* AAAAAAH!!!! JADEN!!!! JEFFREY!!!! HICCUP!!!! IT'S YOU!!!!! *Merman-Jeffrey: *smiles* That's right. Giant Squid *The crabs: Sssssssssssshhhhhhh!!!! *Merman-Jaden: .... What are they shushing us over...? *Merman-Jeffrey: Whatever it is, let's not stick around to find out. *Merman-Hiccup: Guys, we have be with Dory. I thought you guys are very supportive. *The crabs: Ssssssshhhhhh!!!! *Mermaid-Xion: ...We are. But i think these crabs are telling us to be quiet for a reason. *Merman-Snotlout: You know what I would do? I would shush these crabs back. Hey you Crabs! ssssssshhhhhh!!!!! *The crabs: Sssssssssshhhhhh!!! *Mermaid-Alexis: *sighs, to the crabs* Yes. We get it. Quiet. *Mermaid-Aqua: Sorry. *Merman-Snotlout: I can do this all day you crabs. *Catfish-Tammy: Don't argue against them, Snotty! Just do what they say! *Merman-Snotnout: Pfft... do you really think I'm going to listen to those crabs? *Catfish-DJ: No. But if you value your life, you should. *The crabs: Ssssssssssshhhhhh!!!! *Merman-Hiccup: I got a bad feeling about this... *Merman-Jeffrey: *looks around* *Catfish-Snowflake: This place looks messy and polluted. *Lapis: *Looks around* *Mermaid-Xion: Typical. People always do this. Marine Life Institute *Automatic Voice: Hello! *Dory: .....? Hello? *Mermaid-Xion: ...? *Automatic Voice: I'm Sigourney Weaver. *Mermaid-Baby Lily: Who's that? *Brain: Oh! I know!! It's the woman who blew up her ship because of an alien killing her crew members!! *Merman-Jeffrey: I doubt it's the same person. *Merman-Fishlegs: How'd you guess? Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Hiccup's Adventures Category:Brermeerkat